Sandstorms Quest
by rayray8055
Summary: Sandstorm is chosen by starclan to rescue Ferncloud and her kits from the hateful twolegs, will she stand a chance, or will she be captured too
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

All was well in thunderclan, they had won the battle with bloodclan, Scourge was dead, and so was Tigerstar. Although good while it lasted, their former alliance with windclan, riverclan and shadowclan to form Lionclan and defeat bloodclan, had diminished and the other clans had gone back to their territories.

Firestar was a good leader, and he led the clan through many difficult times. Nobody calls him a kittypet anymore, she thought to herself, if they did I would rip their fur off. She laughed to herself, ever since she had mated with Firestar in secret, she had a hard time hiding her feelings from the other clan cats. She was sure Dustpelt and Ferncloud knew about them, after all, they had first hand experience with this sort of thing, as Ferncloud was heavily pregnant with Dustpelts litter of kits. Sandstorm decided to go say hello to Ferncloud, who was sitting outside the nursery, sunning herself in the new leaf dawn.

"hello Ferncloud" sandstorm said settling herself down next to the queen.

"hiya sandstorm"

"are you ready for the kits" sandstorm inquired, wondering what it would be like if she ever became a queen.

"if truth be told in kinda worried" Ferncloud replied.

"nonsense" came a voice begin them, goldenflower, one of the clans older queens, had just emerged from the nursery. She was nursing no kits of her own, but having gone through kitting many a time, she decided to stay and help with the new edition to the nursery.

"absolute nonsense" she continued "I've told you a million times darling, kitting is nothing to worry about, you are young and healthy and have plenty of milk, your kits will be fine"

"ok goldenflower" Ferncloud replied, and sandstorm, seeing the two queens were about to go into incredulous detail, decided to go out on a hunting patrol. She padded of to find Sorrelpaw, her apprentice, and Graystripe, thunderclans deputy, the second in command after Firestar.

After informing cloudtail where they were going so he could tell Firestar, the hunting patrol set out through the gorse tunnel entrance to camp.

A/N Hey guys, there is chapter one! No hate please, this is my first ever fanfic and I hope you guys like it. Please, please, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Out hunting, the patrol took in good haul, three fat juicy looking mice, four squirrels, two sparrows and a chaffinch. Not bad for newleaf Sandstorm said to herself.

Just as they were about to head back to camp a horrible snarl came from Sorrelpaw and everyone turned round, to sandstorms surprise, it was Littlecloud, the shadowclan medicine cat.

"What are you doing here Littlecloud?" Graystripe asked, with a tone of menace. Finding a Shadowclan Medicine Cat on their territory! The cheek!

"Uh...I'm on my way to highstones?" Stammered Littlecloud.

"Ha, nice try, Highstones is in the opposite direction, and, for the record, its only just been full moon, and we are nowhere near half moon yet. So you better have a better reason than that" exclaimed Sorrelpaw. Sandstorm admired the courage the her apprentice had, she decided to talk to Firestar about him being made a warrior.

Still Littlecloud didn't reply to the patrols questioning, after having slipped up the first time, they decided to take Littlecloud back to camp and let Firestar decide what to do with the trespassing feline.

Burying their haul of prey to be taken back to camp later,they escorted the shadowclan medicine cat back to the thunderclan camp.

As they walked through the gorse tunnel there were shouts and insults thrown at the medicine cat. Sorrelpaw, having run on ahead to tell firestar of the trespasser, was running back towards them now. And firestar called a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here, beneath highrock for a clan meeting."

Sandstorm and Graystripe took Littlecloud out to the front of the clan, cinderpelt emerged from her den, with her apprentice just behind.

Firestar continued, "Cats of Thunderclan, today, a well abled hunting patrol caught Littlecloud, the shadowclan medicine cat, and brought him back to us here. It is my duty by starclan to decide what to do with him. Therefore I have come to an agreement with my able deputy Graystripe, and that is, to have Littlecloud kept as a prisoner here, like brokentail was, until the next gathering. He will sit by the fallen tree with one warrior on guard at all times...Do I make myself clear?" He said, indicating the last bit at Littlecloud.

"As a crystal" He replied.

"The meeting has ended, you may all go back to your warrior and apprentice duties"

A/N another chappie! Hope you guys like it. If you do please review!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

It had been eight sunrises since Thunderclan had taken Littlecloud as prisoner. Nothing exciting had really happened, the usual clan life.

It was now one sunrise to half moon, when all of the medicine cats would make their way to Highstones. Thunderclans medicine cat, Cinderpelt and her apprentice Leafpaw, would be making this journey tomorrow morning and would be gone all night.

**********TIME BREAK********

(Cinderpelt and Leafpaw half been gone since sunrise, and I is now sunhigh)

There was a yowling coming from the nursery and Goldenflower came rushing out!

" FERNCLOUD HAS STARTED KITTING!" she shouted.

Immediately, everybody looked for Dustpelt but he was out on border patrol with Firestar. Sandstorm ran towards the nursery.

Ferncloud was there, crying and screaming in complete agony.

"I need Cinderpelt" she gasped.

"Shes not here, She left for Highstones this morning." Sandstorm suddenly had an idea, she turned to goldenflower.

"Go fetch Littlecloud" sandstorm ordered.

Looking bewildered, Goldenflower ran out of the nursery and returned minutes later with Littlecloud, who had obviously gone and took things from Cinderpelts den, but sandstorm did not have time to worry about that.

"Ferncloud darling, you need to listen to me," sandstorm soothed, "I need you to do what Littlecloud says ok"

A/N sorry for such a short chapter! And for the cliffhanger! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Fernclouds kitting lasted many hours and it was after dark by the time it had finished. There were five kits, three she-kits and two toms. Ferncloud was tired but well and her and Dustpelt had a healthy litter of five kits.

*******TIMEBREAK*******

(Fernclouds kits are now about three moons old, and F. confides in Sandstorm that she wants to take them out for a walk to the sandy training hollow.)

"but firestar please! I really want to take them out they are getting so restless" ferncloud pleaded, "you and sandstorm could come with me! PLEASE!""

The young written went on like this for three days until finally Firestar gave in.

"ok, ok, but me and sandstorm have to come with you, do you understand"

"yes Firestar, thank you so much!"

"then we will leave tomorrow at sunhigh" firestar replied with a flint in his eyes as he looked on at the energy the young cat was showing. He remembered the days when he and Graystripe were young warriors together.

While he was lost in thought Ferncloud had though away and was busy telling her kits about the next day. They were mewling in excitement.

When the sun rose the next morning, all was well, the dawn patrol had gone, a hunting patrol had gone and come back with the usual haul of newleaf fresh kill. Then the apprentices took it off to give it to the elders, nursing queens and Cinderpelt.

Finally, sunhigh came and Ferncloud and the kits were assembled out in the middle of camp. Firestar and Sandstorm appeared and they were ready to go. Ferncloud had specially groomed her kits so they shined for the occasion and she had scolded them not to run off while out of camp.

When they arrived at the hollow, the kits were delighted, the frolicked about in the sand, kicking it up in the air. The older cats looked on in amusement and were all deeply lost in thought.

There was a stumbling in the bushes and a twoleg kit came running through, squeaking in excitement. The older warriors were near the edge of the clearing, so Firestar and Sandstorm backed into the bushes. Ferncloud however ran forward to save her kits, who were screaming in and Sandstorm looked on in horror as an adult twoleg stumbled through the bushes. To the cats sheer terror another one cam after.

The kit was screaming at the adults and pointing at Ferncloud and her kits. To their terror the adult twolegs bent down and picked up all of the cats, and walked off through the bushes. Ferncloud and her kits mewling in terror.

A/N Hope you liked! Sorry its a cliffhanger! It was a bit longer ㈴1 Hope ya liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Firestar and Sandstorm raced through the forest after the twolegs before they came to a clearing where a massive twoleg monster was sitting, swallowing the twoleg kits and the Thunderclan cats. Firestar and sandstorm looked on in anguish as they could do nothing to save them.

They took a few steps back as the twolegs monster drove away. Then they turned and ran frantically away toward the direction of camp.

They burst through the gorse tunnel panting and Firestar immediately leaped up onto the highrock and called the familiar greeting:

" Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting"

All the cats of the clan started to come out of their dens, until everyone had gathered before Firestar.

" As you all know, today me, sandstorm, Ferncloud and her kits went out on an expedition to the sandy training hollow. Well while we were there her kits were playing near the center while we were standing watching watching them. All of a sudden, a twoleg kit and her carers came out from behind a bush. " there were murmurs from the clan there. " they stole Ferncloud and her kits, we tried to follow them, but we couldn't, they had a monster and we lost them."

A/N sorry for such a short chapter, I promise the next one will be better. Its just ive been really busy and I have exams coming up so, anyway hope u enjoy


End file.
